


More of the universe

by Idk_g



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Space Gays, thasmin, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk_g/pseuds/Idk_g
Summary: The doctor and Yaz return from an adventure covered in alien goo, and are forced to change into their pyjamas in the TARDIS. While they rest from their travels, the TARDIS picks up a distress signal from a mysterious planet and the doctor and Yaz are forced to go investigate before they have time to change.
Relationships: Thasmin - Relationship, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Pyjamas

“I’m sure it should be just around this corner,” remarked the doctor, as she pulled out her sonic, just to be certain, “well it better be,” sulked Yaz, as the mysterious brown goo, started to crust around her skin and clothes, and a less than pleasant scent arose as they baked on the surface of this unique double-sunned planet.  
An hour earlier they had come across what Yaz could only describe as an alien geyser, except it was filled with a dark gooey substance that erupted all over herself and the doctor. Fortunately it was a lot cooler than the water filled geyser’s one might find on earth. They had then made their way back towards the TARDIS in hope of getting cleaned up.

“Sorry Yaz, I really wasn’t expecting any eruptions today, they’re usually not due until autumn, it was supposed to be a nice day out. Anyway, I’ve found the TARDIS now, she’s just around the corner,” the doctor beckoned Yaz forward, their slime hands brushed as encouraged her around the corner. Sure enough, there stood the Tardis and the doctor swung the door open and they both flung themselves inside. 

“Now do you want to go get a shower, I’ll bring you some pyjamas in a bit and then after I’ve set the TARDIS off towards home, I’ll get cleaned up after you,” offered the doctor, still beaming although her hair was plastered around her face, “Are you sure you don’t want to get cleaned up first?” Asked Yaz.

“Oh yeah, I’ve got most of it on my coat anyway, and you’ve got more hair than me. Oh and once your in the bathroom do you want to pass me your clothes and I’ll give them a wash?” Yaz was grateful that the doctor couldn’t see her blush under thick goop that covered her cheeks, “yeah sure, do you want to wait outside?” They followed each other past the the console room and through the winding TARDIS corridor, and Yaz stepped into the first bathroom she could find and closed the door. She turned on the shower, which lead her to question, not for the first time, where the TARDIS gets it’s water supply from, and where does it go? Yaz began to slowly peel off her clothes, flicking goo into the shower, as she wondered, is the doctor still stood outside? Piling her clothes into a sticky clump, she pressed her head against the door as her heartbeat quickened, “you still there doctor?”  
“Me, yes, are you alright, do you have your clothes,”  
Yaz cracked open the door and passed her slimey clothes through the, hoping the doctor wouldn’t see past them. And hoping she would. The doctor grasped the slimey clothes from Yaz’s delicate hands, “Thanks Yaz” as she proceeded through the TARDIS and into the utility room, there was a washing machine, a dryer and pile of discarded tools and spare parts in the corner. The doctor placed Yaz’s clothes into the wash, they still had Yaz’s soft jasmine scent despite goo covering. The doctor took off her own coat and placed it inside. She then picked up a discarded headband and used it to move her slimey hair away from her face, before scrubbing what goo she could off of her hands in the sink. The doctor then padded deeper into the TARDIS, where all of the old clothes were kept, but the TARDIS had already presented her with a selection of women’s pyjamas. The alien selected a pair that were just her taste, and some that she thought Yaz would also like. She left them outside of the bathroom before trotting off to get herself cleaned up.

When Yaz emerged from the bathroom after layering on four coats of shampoo and two coats of conditioner to get all the goop out of her hair, she found a pile of neatly folded pyjamas outside the door. She smiled at the thought of the doctor choosing them specifically for her, they were lavender purple dotted with little white stars. Yaz slipped them on, they smelt like her; vanilla. 

She walked down the hallway and entered the console room, where the doctor was standing over the controls, in an incredible white onesie with a red question mark pattern across it. Very doctor, thought Yaz. The doctor’s hair was still wet, pulled back out of her face by a head band, as she mumbled to herself and fiddled with the controls. Yaz smiles herself as she found herself admiring the alien that stood before her, there was so much about her she didn’t know or understand, but she was happy existing in the same space as her.

Suddenly the TARDIS lurched forward, tipping the console at a 45 degree angle and sending the doctor sliding towards Yaz, who she had not previously noticed standing in the corridor. Thinking quickly, Yaz wrapped one arm around the alien and gripped onto the railing with the other, “doctor!” She squeaked as she felt her warm body fall into her own, her damp hair resting on Yaz’s chin as she became aware of her arm wrapped around her waist, “Oh thanks Yaz! We just seem to be experiencing a bit of turbulence” the doctor beamed, her own hearts quickening in her chest as became acutely aware that neither of them were wearing bra’s. She hadn’t allowed herself to be this close to Yaz in a long time, she didn’t want anybody to be close to her again, she just wanted to keep them safe. But she just can’t seem to help herself from letting human’s into her TARDIS. “listen Yaz, about going home... there seems to be a spot of trouble on earth right now, nothing that needs my help, but I... um the TARDIS thinks it’s best that you stick with me and travel elsewhere for now,” 

“What? What’s going on at home?” Yaz demanded as the doctor spun herself around so that she was facing her, and placed her own arm on the railing, next to Yaz, “well there’s a bit of a viral outbreak, nothing serious to you or your family, but if you go back home you’ll be stuck inside for weeks on end. I just think it’s easier on you to stay with me right now,” a sense of dread crept over the doctor as she saw the fear in Yaz’s eyes, as much as she knew she would likely want to go home, the doctor didn’t want to be alone again, although she sympathised with the thought of danger and uncertainty on her home planet.  
“If you think it’s for the best I’ll stay with you, but would I be okay to ring my mum, just to check everything’s alright,” Yaz replier nervously. The doctors almost lept with joy at the thought of more time with Yaz, “of course, I’ll just make sure you can get signal,” the TARDIS began to level out again, allowing Yaz to let go of her hip as the blonde crept forward towards the control panel. 

The doctor had managed to place two fingers onto the control’s before the TARDIS’ usual yellow glow changed to a deep red, and a torturous alarm screamed throughout the box. A look of panic swept across Yaz as she looked towards the doctor for answers. The doctor took one look at the controls, “it’s a major distress signal, from the planet Areth, we have to go NOW,” 

“What? In our pyjamas? Do we not have time-“

“Now, Yaz! Grab your shoes and get ready for a fast landing”


	2. Chapter 2

Yaz raced through the TARDIS corridors, as the floor beneath her began to shake in bracing for the landing. She swung open the nearest doors, _shoes all they needed was shoes!_ She thought as she searched for any clean pair that they could wear. Quickly she grasped a pair of black trainers for herself, and an identical pair of the doctors brown leather boots. _Did she not get her shoes dirty? Or does she just own multiple pairs of the same shoes?_ There was no time to question the doctor right now, Yaz shoves her feet into the shoes and frantically looked around to grab anything else that they could need before the TARDIS materialised. She still couldn’t quite believe that they were going to investigate an alien planet in their pyjamas, but if she had to jump into action at home, she’d still be ready - police uniform or pyjamas. What else might they need... Oh a bra might be helpful, and might make the situation slightly less embarrassing for them. Yaz whipped around, scanning shelves and opening draws, she didn’t really have time to go to her own room, but the TARDIS’ vast wardrobe had a variety of clothes and alternatives. She quickly found and took a T-shirt bra and sports bra,

”YAZ!” Yelled the doctor from the control room. Yaz was sure she was still forgetting something.  
“coming!” Yaz raced back through the corridor, and practically flung the sports bra and boots at the doctor, as she made her way towards the TARDIS door. The doctor shoved the bra into her pocket in momentary confusion and she wedged her own feet into her shoes, “thanks Yaz,”

”Oh, and don’t worry about the pyjamas too much, the creatures that live on this planet don’t get many visitors, they’re not likely to know that they’re even pyjamas. We could just act like it’s our cultural attire. We just need to focus on getting to the bottom of that distress signal and finding out what we can do to help.” The doctor always had a way of making light of a bad situation, she always found a way to make a Yaz smile and of course she was only thinking of how to help other people.

While the doctor was getting ready Yaz tied the bra around her stomach, under her pyjama top, discreetly tucked her arms under her sleeves and shimmied the bra into position, then pulled her arms back through her sleeves again, hoping the doctor wasn’t paying her that much attention. Or maybe she was, “erm not sure I can do that,” the doctor gestured to her front zipper onesie. Oh, Yaz hasn’t thought about that, “it doesn’t matter, it wouldn’t be the first time.” The doctor added cheerily. The blond alien stood up and swung open the TARDIS door.

They walked out into dark, cobblestone streets, the scent of smoke and ash hit them immediately, as they looked around trying to find the source of danger, “The creatures that live on this planet are called the Namib, they’re a fascinating species, semi reptilian ectotherms that engineered a volcano around their community,” the doctor explained as they began to explore the streets, but there didn’t seem to be any Namib anywhere. The doctor pulled out her sonic - she’d never forget that - and began to scan the area,

“nothing unusual in the energy readings, although the volcano seems to be active at the moment, nothing to worry about though, the Namib will have that covered,” she reassured. Yaz wasn’t convinced, but she trusted the doctor and her vast knowledge of the universe. They proceeded onward, through empty street after empty street, not a single Namib to be seen, and the few houses that they passed had closed doors and covered windows.   
  


Then the sound of glass breaking struck the air, followed by a burst of light and screaming. They turned to face each other, eyes locked in both fear and satisfaction of finding a lead, as they raced towards the source of the disruption. They dashed through street after street, and Yaz admired how the doctor seemed to know the way, despite only having distant sounds to lead them on. 

Eventually the noise grew louder and the light brighter, as they approached a giant glass dome like structure. A large portion of the dome roof had been destroyed, as well as what was beneath it, what seemed to be rows upon rows of plants, now mostly destroyed. A large pipe like structure was also damaged and a warm dark substance spilled onto the floor. Then they saw them, the Namib.

Yaz understood what the doctor meant by semi reptilian, they had a human like structure, two legs and a similar height, if a tad smaller, but their backs and the top part of their faces were covered in black scales. They had thin reptile like pupils and bluish green irises that filled there whole eye ball, no eye whites could be seen. However the rest of their faces and there hands resembled human skin, however they were also clothed in royal blue garments, so it was hard to tell. Although unusual, they weren’t the strangest alien Yaz had come across, and Yaz found them quite interesting to look at. 

The doctor stepped forward to address the closest Namib who was mingled in the panic and confusion of the situation, “Excuse me madam, I don’t suppose you saw what happened here?”   
  


“I cant quite describe what I saw, a giant dark creature broke into the gardens, screaming and groaning, then as fast as it had arrived, it disappeared into the night,” the Namib appeared obviously distressed, but the doctors face only scrunched in confusion as she pulled out her sonic screwdriver again to scan the damage, 

“Oh, that’s new,” she stated.

”What is it?” Asked Yaz.

”Something not of this planet - other than us has been here, something that really doesn’t belong,” 

“What is that?” Another Namib, slightly shorter than the other and with freckles cheeks pointed at the doctors sonic screwdriver. Yaz’s stomach sunk.

”And who are they, and what peculiar clothing are they wearing?” The doctor tucked her sonic back into her pocket and put her hand on Yaz’s shoulder. Her heart quickened. The doctor fished inside her pockets but a wave of dread soon washed over her as the colour drained from her face, “no psychic paper,” she whispered to Yaz.   
  


“erm my name is the doctor and this is officer Yasmin Khan, and we’re here to investigate the destruction of this here garden dome,” the doctor began, trying to sound as honest and convincing as possible.

The freckled Namib scowled, “you don’t look like police, where are your uniforms? Don’t you have an badge?” The doctor looked at Yaz, and she recognised the panic washed across her face. Something else was hidden in her eyes, guilt perhaps?   
  


“How do we know you weren’t responsible for the destruction of the dome? It collapses and you two strangers just happen to be around?” The freckled alien’s anger rose as she moved towards them accusingly.

”We were just responding to a nearby distress signal...” the doctor tried to explain before other Namib arrived, dressed in thick black uniform strapped with guns, resembling actual police.   
  


“We’ll take over from here, you two can come with us for investigation,” they marched towards the pair and Yaz reached for the doctors hand, she could feel her double pulse beating fast. Yaz wanted to say something to reassure her but a sharp pain struck her lower abdomen and she suddenly remembered what she had forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

The Namib police officer had taken Yaz and the doctor to their police station, where they swiftly became very sleepy before they had time to understand why or ask any further questions. The doctor awoke first, she found herself in what she assumed to be a jail cell, a small dark room with a heat lamp in the centre. There was a locked gated door to the left of her and Yasmin Khan was stood directly in front of her and as usual they hand both been tied up by the wrists, hanging above their heads. _What is it with people and tying me up recently_ _?_ Thought the doctor. Her brain was still a little fuzzy but she was slowly starting to remember how and why they got here, oh and why they’re still in pyjamas. She was so sure the distress signal came from this planet, and with such a catastrophe it had to be the cause! But why then was she and Yaz sat here in jail cell because the Namib people had turned on them? Could it be a false signal, part of a trap? 

Yaz was starting to awake, her breathing had change and the doctor noticed twinges of movement across her face. A twinge if guilt struck the doctor, why couldn’t she just keep her companions safe? She’d took Yaz away from her home planet, which was facing the most danger Yaz would likely experience on earth, only to have her arrested and tied up - again. She still felt ashamed for getting her involved with the cyber men and her seeing her home planet, destroyed and the last surviving humans almost wiped out. She thought she would be safer with them, but clever Yaz had found a way to find the doctor and she kept people safe better than the doctor had!   
  


Yaz was awake, her eyelashes fluttered open and she released a groan as she tried to free her arms in confusion. She moved her legs a little, looking around frantically, then she remembered. Her eyes met the doctors, who looked smaller than usual but as incredible as ever.   
  


“Morning Yaz! Don’t worry I’m going to get us out of here, I just need a chance to explain myself to one of the guards, I’m sure they’ll come and interview us eventually. When they do I’ll tell them everything we know and I’ll tell them that I know one of their best officers, a man called Seef who lives on this planet. I met him a while ago and I’m sure he’ll be happy to help us out.”

”Then we need to move onto figuring out what’s going on with this planet, I’m certain the TARDIS picked up an urgent distress signal coming from Areth, the exact cause and location I can’t be exactly sure. However based on the local Namib’s reaction and our current disposition I think it’s fair to say it wasn’t them who called us. So do you have any ideas on what could possibly-“

“doctor” the doctor snapped from her speech and looked Yaz dead in the eyes, her gentle dark eyes seemed to be filled with fear and something else she couldn’t quite place. Yaz looked away, then back at her, before gesturing downwards. Yaz’s lavender pyjama bottoms had been stained red.

”what’s the matter Yaz... oh... you’re bleeding!” The doctor wanted to run over and help her, she angry pulled at her arms, but they didn’t budge. What had they done to Yaz, she’d-

“doctor, calm down it’s not that serious,” the doctor paused for a moment, she was confused, before her brain ticked back into action and she understood, “oh you’ve got your period”

“I’m sorry, i should be better prepared is just we left in such a rush and I wasn’t exactly expecting-“ Yaz mumbled

”There’s no need to apologise Yaz, I’m sorry for making you run off in such a rush and putting us both in danger like this. I promise when we get out I’ll find a way to get you sorted out.” Yaz smiled, the doctor always had a way of making her feel better.

”When I said I wanted to travel with you I knew what I was getting into, besides dangers part of my job, it’s part of my life, but it’s much more interesting exploring with you,” the doctor blushed at this compliment, yet she still struggled to shed her guilt. She wondered why Yaz kept following her across the universe after everything she’d shown her.   
  


“I have thought of another problem I’m afraid,” sighed the doctor.

”What is it?”

”The Namib, and most other creatures on this planet are marsupials. On top of explaining who and what we are, the whole process of menstruation is going to be difficult to explain to them.” Yaz understood, and she pouted as she pondered how they were going to get out of this situation. _Explaining it to human’s can be difficult enough sometimes, never mind some semi-reptilian alien marsupials._ Then another thought crossed her mind, one of many about her favourite enigmatic person, 

“doctor, do you get periods?” She seemed to know pretty quickly what was going on, but then again she was a doctor who had amazing knowledge of the universe.

The doctor cringed, and Yaz worried she’d made her too uncomfortable, she never liked talking about herself. Whenever she asked about her or her home she’d always turn the conversation elsewhere, but of course Yaz understood why now. After seeing Galifrey in ruins the doctor must have felt the same way Yaz had when she found that the orphan planet was earth, her home. She wouldn’t want to show anyone that either, but she’d hoped the doctor trusted her enough to talk about it.

”Well I’m not exactly sure,” the doctor began, and took a gulp as she chose her words carefully and spoke slowly, “You see I am a bit different from humans but I also might be a bit different from other Galifreyans. And for a long time, I would have said it would be impossible, because it was impossible for time lords to reproduce, but everything’s different now.” She paused again and Yaz could see a look of concentration across her face, “As of now, I can’t say I have experienced menstruation, but I’ve had a man’s body for so long, but being a woman is full of surprises. But menstruation is all part of a reproductive process, and unlike humans and other earth creatures, my purpose isn’t focused around reproduction, it’s about learning about the universe and protecting it. However, after the stress of regeneration and once my body has calmed down from all the recent stresses, there could be a possibility that I might be able to,” the doctor finished nervously and Yaz thought she saw a little smile across her face. Yaz herself was grinning and her stomach was filled with butterflies - she couldn’t believe the doctor had been so open with her! Perhaps her own state of vulnerability had made her feel safe, whatever it was, Yaz was grateful to finally learn something about the doctor.

No sooner had they finished talking than the sound of footsteps in heavy boots began next to them. They both turned to face the barred door to the left of the doctor as they grew louder and the shadow of a Namib crossed the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I desperately want the doctor to talk more about her feelings with Yaz and their shared womanhood!! 
> 
> Also a thasmin hug would be nice.


	4. A biology lesson

A Namib guard approached the locked door at the entrance of the cell, they were wearing black uniform, a thick vest and combat trousers. At the centre of her chest was a circular gold badge with a symbol in a language that neither of the women were familiar with. Other than the dark scales that covered her forehead, she had delicate features a small, smooth nose and thin pink lips. Her skin was warm, golden and perfectly smooth apart from a single freckle on the corner of her chin. She took a brass key from around her waist and the door clicked three times before she pressed it open, 

“Good evening ladies, nice to see that your both awake, my name is officer Oro 85933 and I will be conducting your investigation in regards to the destruction of the food dome and your purpose on this planet. Before we begin can I confirm that you can understand me and that your able to effectively communicate.”

Both women confirmed.

”Perfect and can I have your name and species please.” Both women obliged. It was very strange for Yaz to find herself on the other side of an investigation.

Oro stepped forward into the centre of the room, so that she was directly between the two women. She had two packages in her hand, as well as a pen and paper.   
  


“Before we progress any further, can I ask do you require any medical assistance - you appear to be injured” she was addressing Yaz, and her blood stained pyjamas. She inhaled sharply in anticipation of having to explain human biology to an alien, the doctor pursed her lips and nodded at her in encouragement.

”I’m not injured, I’m just bleeding - this is normal for female human’s. However I may require some assistance, yes.” She answered awkwardly, the doctor smiling back at her in reassurance. Oro, the officer, raised an eyebrow and stared at her in disbelief, “Okay, so can I confirm that your life isn’t at risk and you are uninjured so that I may progress with the interrogation and fetch you a nurse after this is over.” Yaz sighed, _she wouldn’t treat women in her police station like this, suspected criminals or not. However to be fair it wasn’t every day she arrested an alien._ So she agreed to get the investigation over with. 

“Okay, second of all ladies, particularly you doctor, can you explain what is in this package that we discovered on your person and what were your intentions for it’s use in relation to the destruction of the food dome.” The officer held up a package and they could both see it clearly now, she had confiscated the doctors sports bra which she had been holding in her pocket before their arrest. Yaz struggled to stifle a giggle as she realised that the marsupial creatures don’t have breasts and the doctor glared back at her.

”Well you see officer Oro, that thing there is a harmless item of clothing, that we would usually wear under our clothes. It’s purpose is unique to us, as unlike you Namib, we have fully formed breasts on our chest, even without having any children - and we need that thing there to keep them secure. Unfortunately as I was in such a rush to come to the aid of someone on this planet, I didn’t actually have time to put it on, so that’s why it was in my pocket. So it had nothing to do with the destruction of your dome.” Yet again Oro stared in disbelief. 

“Madam do you have any evidence of this? Why would you need to have fully formed breasts on your chest?” The doctor exhaled deeply in a mixture of confusion and frustration.

Yaz interjected, “I have evidence! First of all I can act as a witness and account for the fact that I gave the doctor the bra, however she was already wearing her clothes and did not have time to undress to put on the bra. However I already managed to _secure_ my bra, which proves she’s not lying as I’m currently using mine for the same purpose.” Although she didn’t know how to answer her biology questions. Oro paused for a moment and began to write notes down on the note pad she had brought with her, keeping her doubtful expression.

”We will arrange for an examination after the investigation to guarantee that your telling the truth, you can decide if you want to agree to that after your nurses appointment. I will also be scanning this item for any traces of weaponry or illegal substances.” Oro then placed the sports bra onto the ground before presenting her second package - the doctors sonic screwdriver, “Now can you explain to me what your intentions were with this weapon in regards to the destruction of the food dome, and do you have a licence for this weapon.”

The doctor’s face cringed as she let out yet another sigh and attempted to explain herself, “first of all, that isn’t a weapon, it’s my sonic screwdriver. I use it to manipulate different waves and frequency’s to gain information and access some locations. It does no harm to other living creatures or building structures such as your dome. I was using it to scan the area to get more information for my own investigation as I was trying to help find out what happened to the dome.”   
  


“Again doctor I’m going to ask you if you have any evidence for this,” Oro still didn’t trust any of what they were saying.   
  


“Well if you untie me I can show you how it works. Or you can scan it if you want, you’ll find no ammunition or anything weaponry about it. Also not only do I have Yaz as a witness for it’s purpose, I’ve also met one of your officers before. Officer Seef 69463 who has seen me use it before and knows it has no weaponisation potential - because the doctor doesn’t use weapons. If you let me contact Seef he can vouch for our innocence and our intentions.” Something about the Namib’s expression changed, perhaps it was the doctor’s name drop or it was her calm, confident and trusting nature that was making Oro start to believe her. She scribbled quickly on her notepad before taking another item from her pocket and typing some information in.   
  


“I’m not going to untie and give you access to this device yet - however I will have someone in the office try and contact Seef, and if he agrees with the information you’ve provided about this device you may be okay to leave. He is a very reliable officer and space traveller - I’ll be impressed if you have actually met him.” Yaz grinned, the doctor was always full of surprises.   
  


“A few further questions now ladies. What do you know about the destruction of the food dome?”

Yaz allowed the doctor to speak for her, “Nothing much, we were trying to find the source of a distress signal when we heard the loud noises coming from the dome. We assumed it was the cause of the distress signal so came to investigate, and when we saw what had happened you arrested us. That’s all we know.” Oro looked over to Yaz who nodded in affirmation.   
  


“Did either of you see the cause of the destruction or gain any information from your device about it?”   
  


“Neither of us saw what happened, however I did find some readings of alien energy that don’t belong on this planet all around the dome.” Oro still appeared apprehensive but the doctors confidence was undeniable.   
  


“Do you think whatever was the cause of the distress signal could be the cause of the alien energy surrounding the dome?” Asked Yaz, interrupting the officer. The doctors face brightened as a smile appeared, “Yasmin Khan that’s brilliant! But we won’t find out unless you let us go so that we can help!” 

Oro completed what notes she was writing and sighed deeply, “If I can prove that neither of these items are a threat to our community and I can successfully contact Seef, you should be free to go. We’re already occupied dealing with the consequences if the destruction of the dome, we don’t need anymore trouble.” And with that, Oro collected her items and concluded the investigation, promising Yaz she’d send her a nurse to get her some assistance. She exited through the barred door and once the three clicks of the lock were complete, the restraints on their wrists were released. They both crumpled on the floor for a moment before the doctor raced over to Yaz and wrapped her arms around her, “10000 points for Yasmin Khan! That was brilliant thinking and you handled the investigation so well! I’m so sorry I got you into this mess.” It had been so long since the doctor had used the point systems that Yaz had thought she’d forgotten or lost count, but the elation she received from hearing the phrase was the same. Her tired body was grateful for the embrace of the doctors and she allowed herself to melt into her arms as she comforted herself by listening to the beat of her double heart. Yaz’s own heart fluttered as it became increasingly difficult to ignore or hide the feelings caused by the doctor; she never wanted this moment to end, “there’s nothing to apologise for doctor”


	5. Biology lesson, part 2

Yaz sat up and placed her hand on the doctors shoulder, whose face resembled that of a scared puppy, “doctor I have so many questions,” Yaz began, “me too.” The woman replied, “oh, you go first.” The doctor loved watching the mixture of inquisition and confusion flickering through Yaz’s eye’s as she peered onto her face under the dim amber lighting. 

“Okay, first of all, how the hell am I gonna explain this to a marsupial nurse - how am I going to explain what I need? Do marsupials know what a uterus is? Do they have a uterus?” Yaz was starting to grow flustered as warmth flushed her cheeks.

“First of all, yes they do, in fact they have two uteri and three vagina’s. As for the explaining, I’ll be there to help me if you want me to and I’m sure that I can even help them find something suitable, you only need a couple of materials to construct something temporary.” The doctor grinned as she watched Yaz’s expression change, from shock, to confusion, contemplation and something that she couldn’t quite read. What she responded with made her giggle, “What on earth do they need three vagina’s for? No, don’t answer that actually.” Yaz knee the doctor had a tendency for not understanding rhetorical questions, however she was once again reminded why the doctor remained the best person she had ever met.

“Next question, you know when you said the Namib didn’t have many visitors, have they actually met any aliens before? Also, how do you know this Seef guy?”

“They’ve mastered some form of space travel, more advanced than most humans, however only a select few are skilled enough to leave the planet, and they rarely have any unexpected visitors. You see they have some difficulties because they can only travel to places which are able to maintain their body temperature, not like us. I met Seef a couple of years ago, helped him with some repairs on his ship, his radiator system was damaged and in serious need of repairs. But I helped him on his way and hopefully he can return the favour today” Yaz smiled as she admired the doctors vast knowledge of the universe, sometimes it felt like she knew everything about everything, but her favourite moments were watching her find the answers to something she didn’t know, such as the cause of the distress signal on this planet. A familiar warm feeling engulfed Yaz and she longed for the doctor to embrace her once more and explain more of the inter workings of the universe. She pondered for a moment if she should tell the doctor the way she felt about her, but the fear of rejection overwhelmed her and sitting, bleeding in an alien prison cell wasn’t exactly the ideal circumstances.

“Okay doctor, your turn, what questions do you have?” The doctor changed positions and placed both her hands on Yaz’s knees as the other girl struggled to catch her breath, “Okay, so do you remember how you said you wondered if the cause of the distress signal was also the cause of the destruction of the dome? Why would something so desperately in need of assistance destroy such a large and vital building for the Namib? Do you think it’s something trapped, like Shelley was when the cyberberium was using him to protect itself? Or is it a lure to trap us, so that it can cause more destruction to this planet?” Yaz watched in amazement as the doctor stared deeply in concentration, unable to answer any of her questions, yet fascinated by her explosive thought process. 

“It could be any of those things, but we’re not going to find out stuck in here. One of the Namib who saw the destruction take place said she saw something around the dome, so it’s probably not trapped like Shelley or she wouldn’t have been able to see it.” The doctor contemplated the situation further, impressed by Yaz’s knowledge.

The sound of footsteps could be heard along the corridor once more, before a fresh face appeared at the bars, “Yasmin Khan?” She rose gingerly as the doctor helped her too her feet, and they made their way over to the door.

“Yes?”

“My names nurse Jova, I’ve been informed that you require non urgent medical assistance. Could you explain what exactly you need please,” 

Yaz inhaled deeply as the nurses eyebrows raised in shock upon seeing the state of her pyjamas, “Okay so I’m bleeding out of my vagina - which is normal for humans, I’m not injured. However I need something to soak up the blood, and preferably a change of clothes.” The nurse was baffled, she was not trained to deal with this. The doctor interjected in an attempt to help the situation, “if you can get me some cotton, terva tubing, some radim and give me my sonic back I’ll be able to construct something that’ll help.” 

“Let me to see what I can do” and with that the nurse left them alone once more. The doctor wasn’t actually going to make Yaz a sanitary pad was she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short chapter!
> 
> Also google marsupial reproductive system to be eternally confused.


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn’t long before Oro informed the two women that she had been successful in contacting the mysterious Seef, and he was able to vouch for the doctor, and would even travel up to the station to sign some documentation which would allow for their release. Meanwhile they still had to solve Yaz’s personal issue as well as trying to locate the source of the distress signal. The doctor seemed quite confident in her abilities when the nurse was able to provide her with the item’s she had asked for, and was also grateful to be reunited with her Sonic and her bra after they had been in proven to have no weapon potential. She even had time to put the bra on. Yaz watched in amazement as she got to work, fusing her array of materials to construct something that resembled a sanitary pad, which was the best she was going to get given the circumstances. Eventually she was also gifted some new clothing and allowed to change into traditional Namib clothing, which consisted of a royal blue jumpsuit, a satin like material that was quite tight around her chest - to which the doctor struggled to hide her flushed cheeks. With her dignity partially recovered, aided by the doctors stories of brilliant things women in the past did with much less developed sanitary protection, they began to consult with Oro and fellow police officers to try and understand what could have possibly caused the events leading to their arrival on this planet. 

They began to share information and started to gather information about the cause of the distress signal and the possible culprit for the destruction of the dome. There were few accounts of the appearance of said creature but they knew one thing, whatever it was was massive, some accounts said as large as a space ship, yet it disappeared into the night before any other details could be understood. The doctor pressed a frustrated hand against her brow, when Oro’s radio crackled into life to confirm that Seef had arrived at the station. Through this Yaz noted that he was quite soft spoken but precise in his grammar, she would have heard more of his voice but the radio was intersected by a piercing wail, where they could almost feel the painful anguish behind it, despite it being distinctly inhuman. She covered her ears, and lowered her head as her eyes met the doctors, and she struggled to suppress the familiar warm feeling inside. 

But thoughts were whirring inside the doctors mind, as she soniced the radio much to Oro’s discomfort. As she checked the results she let out a gasp, “no, it can’t be.”

Before Yaz had time to ask what she knew, the door of the office was thrust open, as the presumed Seef strolled inside. Despite his soft spoken voice, he had an air of confidence, “Doctor, you’ll never guess what I’ve just seen!” He presented several blurry photos of a large creature that resembled a manatee swimming through space. The doctor was most shocked of all, “How is this possible?” 

“Doctor, what is it?” Yaz asked, as her heart began to rush with anxiety.  
“A star whale, but how can that be? I thought I met the last of its species a long time ago. There’s no way one of that size would fit on a planet like this.”  
“Is it bad?”   
“Not necessarily, but it really doesn’t belong here, and it could do more damage if it stays, but for it to even manage to live on this planet at all means it must be a baby, and that means the one on this photo must be the mother, swimming around this planet, searching for her calf - that’s why she’s so distressed!” A mountain of possibilities clouded the doctors thoughts, as she tried to find a way to protect the Namib community and the star whales. For a start, she needed to keep them away from each other, “Oro I need you to contact as much of your community as possible and sound the alarm, tell them to get inside their homes and stay there, and turn of all the lights until this is all over.”

“Yaz, you and me to the TARDIS right now,” They raced out of the police station, in the opposite direction to the slowly darkening streets behind them, “I’ve told Seef to try and find me the coordinates of the mother star whale, to try and intercept her radio waves, but she shouldn’t be hard to find - we have the harder problem to solve.” They raced inside the blue box, where they were welcomed by the buzzing TARDIS, as the doctor swiftly moved towards the controls. 

“I’m going to try and scan this planet for it’s location, but that could take a long time. So we’re going on a trip around the planet, and I need you to look out the box while I check the scan results.” Yaz’s heart was pounding in her chest, as she made her way towards the door as the TARDIS began to move, she was absolutely terrified, but she trusted the doctor, she’d been willing to sacrifice herself for Yaz many times, surely she wouldn’t let any harm come to her. 

She pressed her head around the TARDIS door and quickly searched through the vast environment of Areth. It was quite similar to Earth, with some different coloured rocks and unusually shaped plants now and again. That’s when she noticed that the doctors hand had grasped hold of her own, her other hand firmly gripping to an extension from the console, while her eyes were focused on the scan. Yaz tried to ignore her racing heart as she searched for the mysterious creature - how could something so massive go missing? Just then she noticed something unusually large stranded in the forest, “Doctor, there!” The woman swooped over Yaz’s shoulder, and rested her hands there, “Oh Yaz you are brilliant!” She tugged Yaz back to the console and away from the door, as she quickly began pressing buttons and pulling levers. She tossed Yaz two short poles which resembled white glow sticks, “when we land, I’m going to try and communicate with the whale, you need to stay close and signal to Seef and it’s mother, so that they can find each other.” 

They stepped outside of the TARDIS together, but the doctor let go of Yaz’s hand to move closer to the stranded calf, while Yaz waved her glow sticks. It was very quiet at first, and the actual whale didn’t seem to make a sound, but soon the whirring of an engine could be heard, as the clouds above became disturbed by a space ship, and a huge shadow was thrust all around them. The ground beneath them began to shake as the young star whale propelled itself up and the doctor was thrown backwards. 

Yaz rushed towards her, pushing through destroyed trees to reach her. Her onesie had been ripped upon impact, and blood seeped from a gash which spread from her collar and across her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik this is a long chapter but it’s gonna get very gay very soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Yaz didn’t know what else to do, her mind focused completely on protecting the doctor as she blocked out everything else around her. This time nobody was going to stop her from saving her. She picked her up, one hand under her knee and the other behind her back and made her way back to the TARDIS. She wasn’t quite sure if the doctor could hear her or not, her eyes weren’t fully closed but the impact of her landing had made her very confused. But after nearly losing the doctor before, Yaz had realised that her adventures with the doctor could end in disaster at any moment, so she needed to tell her how she felt before it was too late, “I love you doctor, I always have and I’ll follow you to the ends of the universe if it means I can spend more time with you.” The doctor didn’t respond, her weak head just rested upon Yaz’s chest. 

The TARDIS doors opened automatically for Yaz, she walked through the console room, where a couch had already been prepared for her. She lowered the doctor down on it before stepping back for a moment and contemplated what on Earth she was going to do. Thinking back to her police training, she know she needed to assess the damage, although she wouldn’t be able to call for backup in this situation - she was on her own. The scar that had torn across the woman’s chest was the main issue, it needed to be cleaned and Yaz needed to know how deep it was, 

“Doctor, can you hear me?” Yaz called out, pressing one hand on the woman’s shoulder, and brushing her cheek with the other. Despite her ordeal her face looked the same as it did when Yaz had found her last, in Galifrey, “Yaz, you saved me?” Yaz blushed, as the blond woman’s eyes fluttered open, and a pained smile grew across her face, “Doctor, I’m sorry, but I need to get you out of your clothes, I need see how badly hurt you are.” The doctor nodded in agreement. The doctor sat forward, and Yaz slipped her torn onesie over her pale shoulders, allowing it to hang around her waist. Her whole chest was bright red and swollen, but fortunately that actual scar did not appear to deep, it was just very long. However it still needed cleaning or it could get infected, 

“Doctor,” Yaz asked softly, holding the back of the woman’s head in her hand, “I need to disinfect your wound, do you have anything I could clean it with?” The doctor looked around her weakly, “try the cupboards under the console, the TARDIS should help you,” Yaz gently lowered the doctors head onto the couch as she left her and frantically started throwing cupboards open. She shoved past tools and spare parts, until one cupboard on her right opened itself, where she found a bottle of clear liquid labelled in a language she couldn’t understand and some cotton pads. This might work. She grabbed the the bottle and unscrewed the cap, it smelt strongly of alcohol, that should work! She brought the bottle and the cotton pads over to the doctor, who was starting to look more aware, as she attempted to sit up when Yaz walked over to her, “Will this work? I can’t read the label.” The doctor nodded weakly. Yaz poured the alcoholic liquid onto the cotton pad, and began to clean the doctors chest, beginning at her collar. She brushed gently over the doctors sharp collar bones, while the doctor inhaled sharply through her teeth as the alcohol stung her broken skin, “I’m sorry, it needs to be done.” A mixture of emotions flooded through Yaz, as she began to wipe lower down the doctor’s chest, over the top of her beast. Yaz’s heart started beating fast in her chest, while guilt started to form deeper inside of her. The doctor was warm to touch, and Yaz wished she could just hold her again, like they had done in the prison cell, she wanted to feel closer to the doctor, but her guilt prevented her from doing so. The doctor watched Yaz intently, too weak and confused to help herself, yet she struggled to control her own hearts from thudding in her chest.

“Do you have any other injuries? Is there anything else you need, can you take paracetamol or something?” Yaz asked, as she finished up cleaning the scar.  
“I think I’ve sprained my ankle, and I might have hit my head, but there’s nothing more you can do for me, your medicines won’t work.” The doctor sighed allowing her head to loll backwards for a moment, “I just need to rest for a while. Could you help me take my shoes off, and fetch me a blanket, please?” Yaz agreed and slowly untied the doctors laces, trying to be as gentle as possible as she cupped her ankle with one hand and slipped off her shoe with the other. She still winced in pain when she took off the left shoe though. Once her shoes were off, Yaz went deeper into the TARDIS to look for a blanket, the first room she came to was her own, so she grabbed her blanket and brought it to the doctor, she wasn’t sure that she had her own bedroom and blanket anyway. Yaz returned and draped her own deep blue blanket over the doctor’s seemingly fragile body, as she spread herself across the couch to rest. Yaz thought she was getting sleepy and and dazed again, as her eyes were quickly drooping as she nuzzled into her blanket, but she must have been aware enough to know Yaz was standing there because she spoke, 

“Yaz?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you too.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Doctor!” Yaz awoke with a start, she whipped around frantically and noticed the couch where her injured companion had been resting was empty. The pieces of what had happened the night before started to come back to her, Yaz had taken care of the doctor and put her to sleep. The doctor had told her- oh. Then Yaz had anxiously tried to fill her time, not wanting to leave the doctor alone but not wanting to disturb her or be disturbed, she had found a bean bag in one of the main rooms of the TARDIS and placed it beside the doctor. But she still couldn’t settle, so you got changed into her own pyjamas, and made herself hot chocolate and drank it next to the doctor, as she watched the slow rise and fall of her chest and listened to the comforting hum of the TARDIS. Yet she was still worried, what if the doctor needed something else, like her ankle bandaging or what if they got disturbed by the Namib who would want to know what had happened. Yaz didn’t want anything to disturb them. She peered over the TARDIS controls, but there were so many buttons, switches and levers and nothing looked familiar or had a label that she could understand. The doctor never seemed to have a particular routine when she controlled the ship, it was almost appeared as if she was bickering along with the console panel sometimes. Yaz had placed her hand over the lever she swore the doctor usually pulled before taking off, but Yaz still couldn’t be sure. Where would they even go? She wondered if just pressing a few buttons would be less pressure, so she held her finger over a few, but was still too nervous to actually commit. In the end, it was as if the TARDIS had moved itself, with Yaz’s hand gently hovering over the lever, it moved itself with minimal pressure, and the box hummed in response. Yaz wasn’t sure if she wanted to look outside to see what she had done, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to rest if she didn’t, so you pressed her face against the glass windows of the door, and all she could see was the faint glow of stars - which was good enough for her. With that, she sank down deep into the bean bag, admired the doctors soft features and messy hair as sleep slowly took over her body.

Except now she was awake and the doctor was gone. She had sprained her ankle and cut her chest how far could she actually go? But of course the doctor was always full of surprises. Yaz checked the door to see if they had moved, but the door wouldn’t open for her, but as she pressed her face against the glass once more she saw that nothing had changed, so surely the doctor couldn’t be outside. 

Yaz then made her way along the TARDIS corridors, looking for signs of the mysterious woman which she admired so dearly. Eventually she found her, bum shuffling through the TARDIS, her onesie tied around her waist and dragging the blanket around her shoulder, 

“Doctor what are you doing?” Yaz squatted down besides her and placed and comforting hand on her shoulder. The doctor looked up at her as her cheeks started to burn red, and she struggled to make eye contact, “Oh, Yaz, you’re awake,” the doctor mumbled, “okay so I was trying to get changed and then I was going to scan myself to find out exactly what’s wrong with me then I wanted check on the TARDIS because I might have something to show you, but I forgot how badly I sprained my ankle. I didn’t want to wake you, you look so cute when your asleep, and you must have been awake for much longer than human’s are supposed to because we got interrupted by the star whales, so I thought you could do with a lie in.” The doctor inhaled deeply and flashed Yaz an anxious smile.  
“Well I’m awake now, so would you like a hand?” Yaz asked, and offered the doctor her hand. She nodded thankfully and grabbed onto her, impressed by Yaz’s strength as she lifted her up with ease. Yaz wrapped the doctors arms around her neck and placed her own arm around the other woman’s back and under her armpit to support her. The doctor leaned into her and lifted her weight off of her injured ankle, she was a little nervous of her loosely tied onesie around her waist.   
“Right are you ready, where do you want to go doctor?”  
“Alright keep going straight, it should be the third door on the right,” They hobbled along together, giggling and blushing as their bodies fumbled against each other’s and they became aware of the ridiculousness of their situation. Slowly they made their way to the room, and Yaz pushed it open. 

Inside was a large, deep turquoise coloured room, with a double bed in the centre covered in different blankets with patterns which resembled cultures from across the universe. Piles of books, paper and spare parts were scattered across the room, and there was a purple couch in the corner, similar to the one in Yaz’s flat, covered in space themed cushions. The room was everything Yaz would expect for the doctor and more than she could imagine. Yaz began to lower the doctor onto her bed, gently placing her hands on her hips to try and ease the pressure on her ankle as she looked into her eyes in sympathy, only for the doctor to blush back at her in return. The doctor shuffled herself back onto the bed, pausing momentarily to grimace in pain as she curled forward a little and dig her nails into the bed quilt. She swallowed and pretended that she was fine, before looking up at Yaz once more, “can you go into my wardrobe and just find me a pair of pyjamas or something, and can you pass me my sonic, it should be on my desk, or back in the console room.” Yaz didn’t have time to address how the sonic could move rooms because she could have sworn it had fallen on the floor in the console room when she had undressed the doctor, how could their even be a possibility of it being on her desk? But there it was. She tossed it to the doctor and opened her wardrobe, the doctor had chosen pyjamas for Yaz the day before, what would she choose for her to return the favour? She traced over the doctors many outfits, a lot of which consisted of eccentric suits, as well as her variety of rainbow striped tops, but then she found the more comfortable pyjamas. She selected a pale pink top with a rainbow embroidered onto the breast, with matching pale pink bottoms which had a pattern of white clouds which increased towards the ankles. She turned around as the doctor had just completed scanning herself with her Sonic, scrunching her face slightly as she read the results. But she looked up and her eyes met Yaz’s and her offering of pyjamas and she smiled brightly, “Oh Yaz, they’re lovely,” 

The doctor took the pyjamas from her companions hands and gently untied the onesie from around her waist, before easing them off her legs, trying her best to avoid her injured ankle. Yaz looked away as the doctor slipped the pink pyjamas over her pale legs, and with a bit of wriggling, over her hips as well. She then awkwardly tried to free herself from her sports bra, it was partly torn at the front but she had been wearing it all night and it was starting to irritate her scar. However every time she tried to remove it, it pulled on her skin more and more, which made her chest bleed a little, “Yaz, could you give me a hand?” She asked defeatedly. Yaz nodded in agreement but blushed, but she could understand why she would want to take it off, “what do you want me to do?”   
“If I just pull it from the front, and make sure it doesn’t touch my scar, could you pull it over my head from the back?” Yaz complied and her cheeks flushed as she studied the outline of the doctors spine, she had a bruise forming on the back of her left shoulder, but she quickly put her pyjama top on.  
“There’s no need to look so flustered either, after what happened last night, we’re only gonna get closer from here.” Yaz grinned as her heart quickened in her chest.   
“Next on the agenda, I need to bandage my ankle. Try the top draw on the left in my desk, they’re might be a bandage in there” Yaz rummaged through the drawer, past loose screws, hair pins and papers with writing on in a language she couldn’t understand, until she found a green first aid box tucked in the back - where was this last night? She opened the box, and flicked through the labels, plasters weren’t going to help, neither were alcohol wipes or metal blankets, she found two rolls of bandages and held them up to the doctor, “Oh I’m definitely having that one!” The doctor pointed to a green roll with black paw prints on, “Doctor I’m pretty sure this is for dogs.” Yaz pointed out, “doesn’t matter, we all have skin and bones, it’ll work the same. Now do you know how to bandage a sprained ankle?” Yaz’s face lit up as she remembered her police first aid training, “actually I do!”   
“Ten points for Yasmin Khan!” The doctor responded bubbly. Yaz gently wrapped the doctors foot with the paw print t bandage, trying to be extra careful every time she winced in pain, as she noticed a deep purple bruise forming.   
“Brilliant work Yaz, now could you give me a hand back to the console room, please?” They re tangled themselves, as Yaz wrapped her arm around the doctors waist once more and she put her own arm around Yaz’s shoulder, and they hobbled towards the console room, with slightly more ease than before. The doctor immediately put all her weight into her shoulders and started fiddling with the controls, which furthered Yaz’s interest. She appeared to be solving a puzzle as she worked, and Yaz wondered how much control she actually had over the ship. She flicked some switches before pausing, “hang on, where are we?” She pulled down a screen and leaned forward, on the tip toes of a singular foot. Yaz anxiously stood behind her to steady the alien as she held her arms around her waist to try and support her. The doctor fiddled with the controls, transfixed on her work, and Yaz peered over her shoulder in amazement as she watched the doctor search the universe with her ship. The doctor paused momentarily an Yaz felt her body tense up, as her fingered curled to fists by her side and she looked away from Yaz, 

“Are you alright, why don’t you sit down again?” 

“No, I’m okay, could you just give me a minute.” She brushed away from Yaz and began to hop away from her and the console.  
“Are you sure you can manage? Do you not want me-“   
“I’m fine- I’ll just be a minute.” And with that age was gone deeper into the TARDIS. 

Yaz felt the familiar hurt and rejection creep over her, as she was reminded of all the times the doctor wouldn’t let her go with her, would fling herself into danger to try and protect her, when all she wanted was to be by her side. Worst of all was when she thought she had sacrificed herself to protect the universe, Yaz desperately wanted to hug her and never let her go, to kiss her and tell her how much she meant to her, and that she wasn’t going to let her go out their alone. But she couldn’t, not with everyone watching, and she didn’t want to risk making the doctor even more angry at her in what could have been her final moments together. She hadn’t quite explained how she had got out of that, or what happened on Galifrey, but Yaz understood whatever it was, must have been very painful for the doctor, as she reflected on her own shock of seeing earth destroyed and turned into an orphan planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t ready for this to end already, I need more touch starved gay interactions to heal my thasmin soul.


	9. Chapter 9

The doctor re entered the console room with a folded blanket in one arm while using the other to grab onto the railing to steady herself. She looked like she had been crying, with a dampness upon her cheek and a reddish tint to her eyes. But she kept a very vacant, emotion less expression. Yaz wondered if she was in pain or if it was something else. She couldn’t recall witnessing the doctor cry before, despite all the horrific things they’d gone through (some of which had brought Yaz herself to tears) the doctor always kept a brave face. So why now?

“Doctor, are you alright? Is there anything I can do to help?” Yaz pleaded. 

The doctor stumbled over to the console and flicked a few buttons, before motioning Yaz over,   
“I want to show you something” She answered. 

Yaz rushed over to her side, curiosity building and as she approached, the doctor put her free arm around her, grimacing slightly and another tear rolled down her cheek. The doctor started to direct her towards the TARDIS doors, leaning on Yaz for support. When she got there, she heard the lock click and swung them open gently. They were surrounded by an endless horizon of stars, no planet beneath them, they were alone in the universe, slowly floating through space. 

“Come, sit.” Yaz slowly lowered herself to the ground in unison with the doctor, who had swung her legs over the edge, taking extra care with her injured leg. Yaz was a bit more apprehensive, so folded her legs under herself, but stayed close to the doctor. 

“Where are we doctor and what are we doing?” Yaz asked, as she turned to face the blond woman, smiling.

“In the deep depths of the universe. No life or even proper planets have formed here yet, and it’s so far from other civilisations that nothing here really has a name. It’s just us, alone with the beauty of the universe, with only the stars for company - I thought you’d appreciate a break after everything.”

“Shame... I love it when you tell me all the names and interesting facts about stars and planets and stuff because you get so happy and excited, which is really cute,” the doctor blushed a little, “I’m not cute!” To which Yaz raised an eyebrow and they simultaneously giggled. 

“But it is lovely here too, we could make our own little universe and name all these stars and meteors, even if know one else will ever know about them” Yaz added.

“Now that’s cute Yasmin Khan, and a brilliant idea!” The doctor beamed, “I’ll go first, see that star over there,” the doctor held up her hand and pointed a little to the left, and when Yaz met her eye line she found it centred upon a smaller star with a beautiful, rich gold colour. When she understood that herself and the doctor were focusing on the same one, she nodded, “I’m going to name it Yasmin,” Yaz blushed and struggled to stifle a childish grin. The doctor had suggested previously that she was older than Yaz could imagine, and she frequently referenced her past time as a man, yet out of all the adventures she’d had, all the people she’d met and all the things she’d discovered, she decided to name her first star after Yaz. 

“My turn,” Yaz brought the doctor closer and pointed to her own golden star, then a little to the left, a star of a similar size, slightly brighter with a sort of blue silver tinge to it if you looked close enough, “I want to name that star after you, doctor, that way we can always be alone together in this universe.”

“Wow, and I thought I was the romantic one,” the doctor laughed and tipped her head back a little, as her eyes met her companions.

“Don’t tell Ryan and Graham!” Yaz whispered blushing.

“I won’t, if you won’t tell them about this.” The doctor lifted her hand up to Yaz’s cheek, gently stroking the side of her face, before pressing her lips up against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I couldn’t decide how I wanted to end this, but it was very, very soft in the end.
> 
> Also no I will not be explaining why the doctors crying, it adds to the ~enigma~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic but quarantine leads to desperate times. I’m not exactly sure when this timeline fits in, sometime after the timeless child and without Ryan and Graham. Also it will get gayer, eventually.


End file.
